This invention relates to an elevator remote-control apparatus with which the call registration operation of an elevator is performed at a position remote from the hall button device of the elevator.
In general, a factory, a warehouse or the like is equipped with a freight or luggage elevator in order to transport a transport vehicle, a truck, a motorcar etc. An elevator remote-control apparatus is used for controlling the elevator from the driver's cab of the transport vehicle or the like so as to carry out the transportation efficiently.
The outline of this remote-control apparatus will be explained with reference to FIG. 3.
In the figure, numeral 1 designates an elevator hall, numeral 2 a hall button device which is disposed on the wall of the elevator hall 1, and numeral 3 a receiver which receives a remote control signal from a remote controller. An up button 4 indicates the ascent direction of the cage of the elevator, and a response lamp 4a turns `on` in response to the call registration of the up button 4. Likewise, a down button 5 indicates the descent direction of the cage, and a response lamp 5a turns `on` in response to the call registration of the down button 5. Shown at numeral 6 is the remote controller. This remote controller 6 is provided with a transmitter 7 which transmits a remote control signal such as light, an electromagnetic wave, an ultrasonic wave or the like to the receiver 3 of the hall button device 2, an up button 8 which serves to register the ascent call of the elevator, and a down button 9 which serves to register the descent call of the elevator.
With the above construction, as the transport vehicle or the like comes near to the elevator hall 1, the driver thereof registers a desired elevator call by depressing the up button 8 or down button 9 of the remote controller 6 in the driver cab. Then, the remote control signal S corresponding to the ascent call or the descent call is transmitted from the transmitter 7. On the side of the hall button device 2, this remote control signal S is received by the receiver 3. Thereafter, though no illustration is made, a signal for registering the ascent call or descent call is delivered to an elevator control device through a signal processing circuit, and the response lamp 4a of the up button 4 or the response lamp 5a of the down button 5 is turned `on` by an acceptance signal from the elevator.
With the elevator remote-control apparatus of the prior art constructed as described above, even when the operation of registering the desired call has been performed on the side of the remote controller 6, whether or not the desired call has been registered cannot be readily checked because the remote controller 6 is remote from the position of the response lamp 4a or 5a of the hall button device 2. This has led to the problem that visibility of the response lamps 4a, 4b may be hampered and, accordingly, the transportation efficiency decreased.